Tous les chemins mènent au présent
by eyes-of-reality
Summary: Qui est vraiment Hermione Granger? Où plutôt qui a t'elle déja été? Lorsque des phénomènes étranges surviennent(que c'est-il passé dans le Poudlard express avec Drago Malefoy) elle devra découvrir la vérité qui se cache derrière ses rêves,réussira-elle?
1. Poudlard express et poignard

Tout les chemins mènent au présent

Disclamer : Les personnages de cettes histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriétée de J.K.Rowling, seul le scénario et les personnages ajoutée m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 1 :Poudlard et Poignard

Mon nom est Hermione Granger, une parmi plusieurs. Je m'apprête à vous révéler des choses qui sont restées secrètes jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ai souvent dit a quiconque que j'emporterait mes secrets avec moi dans ma tombe.

Maintenant je veux bien vous les révéler, non pas que je suis morte, je ne suis pas vivante non plus…enfin, à vous de découvrir.

Tout à commencé à ma 7ème année à Poudlard :

" Flash back "

Hermione!

La jeune fille se retourna au son de cette voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, Ronald Weasley, qui apparemment avec beaucoup changé depuis cette été. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses oreilles, ce qui lui donnait un air d'épagneul et le rendait tout a fait craquant, il avait grandit contrairement a Hermione qui n'avait pas changer d'un pouce côté grandeur, elle était demeurée de la même taille que l'année précédente mais n'avait pas moins changer pour autant. Ses cheveux bruns était plus ondulés que frisés et elle avait une taille de rêve ( je la déteste! Lol!)

Elle balaya du regard la foule d'étudiant réunis au quai 9 ¾ afin de repérer Harry qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fit volte face pour croiser les yeux vert de son meilleur ami.

Harry ! Comment vas-tu?

Bonjour! Tu sais que tu ma manqué Mione! Et toi aussi Ron!

Mouais c'est tout a fait normal que tu te sois ennuyé de ma présence parce que tu voit je suis si rayonnant et.. AIEE! C'était une blague! Pas besoin de me foutre une mandale Hermione!

Désolé.. c'était tentant, sa faisait déjà 2 mois de ça!

Bon pendant que vous vous remémorer vos petits souvenirs je vais aller chercher un compartiment.

Sa me fait penser, dit Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres, Regardez-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent?

Ah non! J'y comprend jamais rien a tes questions de filles!

Mais non idiot! Regarde! J'ai été nommée Préfete en chef! Répondit-elle en lui présentant son insigne.

Non! Pas vrai! S'exclamèrent les 2 garçon d'un air faussement surprit

Bon je vous quitte je doit me rendre dans les compartiment de préfets en chef!

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un sourire niais au lèvres. Hermione flotta sur un nuage jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le compartiment ou elle y trouva… Malefoy! Elle tomba assez vite de son nuage et lui fit le plus mauvais des sourires

Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Malefoy? Tu vois pas que c'est le compartiment des Préfets en chefs et que, bien que tu te crois au dessus de tout le monde, tu n'y es pas autorisé!

Je croyais que tu étais assez intelligente pour savoir lire.. mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé , lui répondit –il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, en lui tendant son épingle. Je suis moi aussi préfet en chef, mais ne crois pas que cela me fasse plaisir…

La jolie brune ragea intérieurement tout en s'assoyant en face de Malefoy. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un deux se décide à parler.

Écoute Malefoy, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais je croit que nous devrions enterrer la hache de guerre pour le temps que nous allons être préfet, car comment veux-tu que les autres élèves nous respectent si nous ne nous respectons pas nous même, et surtout parce que…

Non mais tu rêve Granger!

Juste en tant que préfets en chef! Dans les cours et le reste tu peux continuer à me détester j'en ferai de même… " Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il serra après quelques seconde d'hésitation, non sans afficher un regard de dégoût. Elle se rassit et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard…

" FLASH "

Tu ne m'échappera pas, prononça un homme à la silhouette d'Hermione. La jeune femme courrait pour lui échapper parmi des décombres en feu. Puis elle arrêta sa course.

Vous ne pourrez rien me faire! **Darimes** me protège moi et toute la ville! Cracha-t-elle à son poursuivant.

Foutaise! Tu va payer pour tes crimes!

L'homme brandit un poignard, poussa la jeune femme par terre, pour ensuite se jeter sur elle et lui poignarder le ventre à répétitions.

Ceci est ta punition…**Hénésis**.

" FIN DU FLASH "

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, avec sur elle un jeune homme et quelque chose de pointu d'appuyé sur son ventre. Elle poussa un cri énerver afin de repousser son assaillant, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était personne d'autre que… Malefoy!

Pas la peine de crier! Le train à juste freiné un peu sec, dit le blond en se relevant, et c'est toi la chanceuse! J'en connaîs qui seraient très heureuses d'être sous moi…

Mais t'es complètement malade… !

Hey! C'est moi ici la victime! Me retrouver sur une sale sang –de –bourbe! Je vais en rester traumatisé longtemps et…

Mais tu es complètement malade! Répéta Hermione en fixant son ventre, Que faisait tu avec un poignard? Tu voulais me tuer!

En effet Hermione avait un poignard d'enfoncé de quelques centimètres dans son ventre, juste au dessus de son nombril. Du sang avait commencer a imbiber son t-shirt.

Non! Je… ce n'est pas a moi!

Il n'a que toi et moi dans ce compartiment et tu essais de me faire croire ça! Aiieee! Je ne peux plus bouger…

T'es vraiment un fille toi! Toujours en train de te plaindre! Dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je suis une fille justement!

Bon laisse faire l'homme de la situation, je vais te le retirer, mais arrête de te tortiller comme ça!

Arrête de parler et retire-moi ce truc tout de suite!

Il fit ce qu'elle dit, puis prononça " Mais qu'est-ce que… " Alors qu'ils virent le poignard s'éclairer de couleur bleue, puis se métamorphoser en la baguette de Malefoy.

……

Je te jure que je n'y comprend rien… balbutia le blondinet.


	2. Répartition et feu de table

Chapitre 2 :

"Arrête de parler et retire-moi ce truc tout de suite!"

Il fit ce qu'elle dit, puis prononça " Mais qu'est-ce que… " Alors qu'ils virent le poignard s'éclairer de couleur bleue, puis se métamorphoser en la baguette de Malefoy.

……

"Je te jure que je n'y comprend rien…" balbutia le blondinet.

Le train s'arrêta.

"Les préfets sont priés de conduirent les élèves à la grande salle", retentit une voix dans le couloir.

Drago enfila en vitesse sa robe de sorcier, ramassa sa baguette, et la pointa sur Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je te défend de m'approcher!"

"Arrête de crier tu va alerter tout le train! Dit-il le regard exaspéré, Je connais un sort pour soigner les blessure peu profondes, c'est Pompfresh qui me l'a enseigné grâce à mes nombreuse visites après mes entraînements de Quidditch", Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa formule miracle, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrevoir Potter et Weasley, les yeux ronds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy? "Rugit le rouquin.

"Tiens, il ne manquait plus qu'eux…, si tu veux tout savoir Weasley, je m'apprêtais a faire un geste charitable, mais je crois que je vais oublier pour cette fois-ci", Puis il quitta le compartiment, sans un regard pour Hermione et alla rejoindre les Serpentard qui l'attendait a l'extérieur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" Demanda Harry en fixant la blessure d'Hermione.

"Je te raconterai plus tard… pour le moment, il faudrait aller rejoindre les autres, Harry tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour ma blessure?"

D'un coup de baguette la blessée avait un pansement sur sa blessure. Les deux garçons l'aidèrent à la mettre sur pied, puis elle enfila sa robe de sorcier en vitesse et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres élèves.

Les quatre maisons étaient assises a leur table et après la répartition du choixpeau et le discourt habituel de Dumbledore ( réf tous les livre de HP) puis les plats apparurent sur les tables et les étudiants commencèrent à manger.

La jeune Gryffondor regardait Ron manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ce garçon avait décidément en trou noir à la place de l'estomac…

Tout à coup le noir total, les tables prirent en feu et une voix retentit dans l'obscurité ;

_"-DARIMES! DARIMES! Regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu le payeras! J'en fais la promesse!"_

Hermione cligna des yeux afin d'être sûre de ne pas rêver, puis d'un coup tout disparut et le décor de la grande salle redevint comme il était.

"Que c'est il passé?" Demanda Hermione aux deux garçons assis devant elle qui commençaient a la dévisager.

"Bien comme tu peut le voir… Dumbeldore a fait apparaître les plats que les elfes de maisons ont préalablement préparés et…."

"Mais non, pas ça! Je parle du noir ,du feu et de cette voix qui….

"Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione? Demanda Ron en la fixant comme si elle était folle, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer…

"Oui tu as sans doute raison…"

Après le repas les préfets allèrent reconduire les élèves à leurs dortoirs et les préfets-en-chefs rejoignirent les professeurs chargés de leurs attribuer leurs dortoirs.

"Tout le monde est arrivé? Bon, Laina Frissis pour Poufsouffle, Tina Andersons pour Serdaigle, ah tient Mr. Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard, que me vaut l'honneur de votre retard?" S'exclama McGonagall.

"Heu.. et bien.. je…"

"Ah tient et voici Mademoiselle Granger qui daigne nous rejoindre, quelle est votre excuse a vous? Vous avez bien 10 minutes de retard !"

"Je suis désolé, C'est a cause de ma bl…"

Hermione vit le regard de Drago lui faisant signe de ne rien dire, sinon c'était main sous la gorge.

"J'ai eu des problèmes à cause des escalier… Je m'excuse de mon retard."

"Bien, Voici comment les dortoir vont êtres répartit, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans celui de droite et Serpentard et Gryffondor dans celui de gauche."

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent pour se faire face.

""QUOI! ""Hurlèrent les deux opposants.


	3. Note de l'auteure

**Note de l'auteure**

Je suis désolé pour le dernier chapitre qui était un peu court mais je promet de faire mieu dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait être publié Vendredi. Sur ce, si vous avez commencer a lire mon histoire et qu'elle vous à interessée un minimum j'aimerait que vous m'en fassiez par, par quel moyen? Review! C'est simple, un petit mot et sa prend un gros 2 minutes de votre temps! Alors Merci d'Avance! 

Eye-of-reality


	4. Dortoir et mot de passe

Un gros merci à : dark-evil-angel, glamour-girl, diabella, draymione,Moumoute32,Sweety, pour vos reviews!

Et n'oubliez pas; si ma fic vous interesse, envoyer moi une review afin de me le faire savoir! Sinon ça ne me servira a rien d'écrire cette fic si elle n'est pas lu! Maintenant place au :

Chapitre 3.

Bien, Voici comment les dortoirs vont être répartis, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans celui de droite et Serpentard et Gryffondor dans celui de gauche.

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent pour se faire face.

QUOI! Hurlèrent les deux opposants.

" Vous avez bien entendu, vous partagerez le même dortoir tout au long de l'année, il va sans dire que nous espérons de vous un comportement digne de préfets-en-chef …" expliqua McGonagall, " Si vous voulez bien me suivre, voici votre dortoir, je vous laisse deviner le mot de passe " Puis la vieille femme s'éloigna.

Le tableau était divisé en deux par un trait au milieu, du côté gauche se trouvaient des personnages sans visages, de toute évidence féminins, tous assez différents selon leur habillement. Du côté droite se trouvaient des personnages identiquement sans visage mais masculins cette fois-ci.

Drago resta planté devant à essayer de trouver le mot de passe tandis qu'Hermione suivit le professeur de métamorphose à grande enjambée.

" Professeur! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avec Malefoy toute l'année! Vous connaissez notre relation, disons, peu amicale! Allez! Vous ne pouvez pas me… je veut dire nous faire sa! Allez faites quelque chose, je sais pas moi, changer les répartition! "

" Mademoiselle Granger, vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux point changer l'ordre des choses et que cette décision est irrévocable, je vous prierais donc de retrouver vos appartements et vous reposer, une grosse journée vous attend demain, sur ce, bonne nuit " Répondit la directrice des Gryffondor sans un mot de plus.

Un bruit derrière Hermione retentit et elle fit volte-face afin de voir d'où il pouvait provenir. Drago venait de trouver le mot de passe et s'apprêtait à entrer.

" Attend! " Lui cria Hermione alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

" Ce doit être notre salle commune " déclara la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle aperçut la grande pièce "

Ils parcoururent la pièce des yeux, il y avait des bougies d'installées un peu partout, une cheminée et deux canapés. Au fond il y avait trois portes, l'une avec les armoiries de Gryffondor, l'autre de Serpentard et celle du milieu était uniforme, qui devait être la salle de bain.

" En plus de devoir partager mon dortoir avec cette idiot de Malefoy, il va aussi falloir que je partage la salle de bain… pensa Hermione.

Elle entra dans la pièce en question et y découvrit une petite pièce carré avec deux porte l'un en face de l'autres. Elle entra dans l'une, puis ans l'autre. C'était deux salles de bain reliés à leurs chambres respectives. Elle entra dans la sienne et y découvrit un bain très classe et une douche vitrée dans un coin, puis un lavabo et une pharmacie, tout comme dans l'autre pièce. Après avoir tout observé avec attention, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre, un brin de curiosité dans l'œil. Elle pénétra dans la pièce doucement, comme si elle entrait en des lieux sacrés. Un grand lit double imposant avec les armoiries de Gryffondor était installé au fond, sur le mur de gauche était installé un pupitre avec une bibliothèque vide juste à coté. Dans le mur de droite il y avait un garde-robe et un grand miroir. Elle commença à défaire ses bagages.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait exploré sa salle de bain et avait lui aussi commencé à défaire ses bagages jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas dans la salle commune. IL sortit de sa chambre et alla voir qui pouvait faire tout ce boucan. Il tendit sa baguette et cria : lumos! Afin d'éclairer la pièce qui était dans le noir total. Il faillit s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione Granger, qui avait malencontreusement foncé droit dans le canapé et qui s'était retrouvée le derrière par terre.

" C'est la subtilité qui t'étouffe Granger " Lança Malefoy de son air habituel.

" Alors j'aimerais que tu le soi! " répondit-elle sur le même ton.

" Mais dis moi, qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire à une heure aussi tardive, si ce n'est que d'aller rejoindre Potter et son idiot de copain pour faire vos petites réunions stupides, et peut-être plus encore… " Déclara le blond, un sourire pervers au lèvres.

" Si ça peux te faire plaisir de l'entendre, oui je vais les rejoindre mais ce que je fait avec eux ne te regarde en aucun cas donc, je te quitte sans plus attendre! "

" Et si McGonagall venait a apprendre par le plus grand des hasards vos petites excursions nocturnes… quelle serait ton excuse? "

" J'admet que j'aurais de la difficulté a l'expliquer, mais si tu va raconter ça, je me ferait un plaisir de raconter ce qui c'est passé dans le train tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas que les professeurs seraient heureux d'apprendre que de la magie noire ait été pratiquée dans le train sur une étudiante! "

" Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait! Et tu le sais très bien! "

" Non justement, et les preuves sont contre toi donc, ne t'avise pas a me mettre des bâtons dans les roues Malefoy! " Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, pui s'arrête devant le tableau et se retourna.

" Au fait, quel est le mot de passe? Tu l'as bien trouvé pur pouvoir entrer non? " demanda- t-elle.

" Bien sûr! "

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est? "

" C'est simple : _Darimes. "_


	5. Le secret de Ron

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Seul le scénario et les personnages ajoutés m'appartiennent.(mieux vaut tard que jamais!)

Merci à Pour mes reviews ! J'apprécie du fond du cœur! Mais continuer! J'adore lire vos commentaires sur ma fic! Maintenant place au ;

Chapitre 4 :

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, puis, s'arrêta devant le tableau et se retourna.

" Au fait, quel est le mot de passe? Tu l'as bien trouvé pour pouvoir entrer non? " demanda-t-elle.

" Bien sûr! "

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est? "

" C'est simple : _Darimes. "

* * *

_

" Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire! " S'exclama Hermione.

" Darimes, c'est le mot de passe, c'est ce que tu voulais non? "

" Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ce mot de passe? Comment as-tu trouvé? Et qui c'est d'abord? " Lui cria-t-elle au visage en se rapprochant.

" Hey! Bas les pattes sang-de-bourbe! Rien ne m'oblige a répondre à tes questions! Va voir à la bibliothèque, c'est ce que tu fais quand tu ne sais pas quelque chose non? " Déclara-t-il en s'adossant au mur un sourire aux lèvres.

" Dis-le moi Malefoy! Sinon je me rends de ce pas voir McGonagall et lui répéter ce qui c'est passé dans le train! "

" Puisque tu me prends par les sentiments…je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. "

" Qui ça elle? "

" La fille du tableau… "

" Arrête de jouer avec moi Malefoy! Laquelle? Des filles, elles devaient être au moins huit sur ce fichu tableau! "

" Je t'assure que non, il n'y en avait qu'une! Va voir si tu ne me crois pas! " lui lança–t-il juste avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

''Dieu sais que je hais ce mec! '' Pensa la jolie brune.

La Gryffondor sortit et se plaça devant le tableau pour mieux pouvoir l'admirer. Et l'observa de tous côtés, il n'était plus comme tout à l'heure, puis elle remarqua une femme dans l'ombre assise devant une statue, elle chantait ;

**Ne m'oublie pas**

**Je resterai là**

**Parce que tu mas juré**

**Que pour toujours **

**Tu devras m'aimer**

**Et à jamais me protéger**

**Et tu mas juré **

**Que jamais tu ne pourras**

**M'oublier.**

" Heu, madame! Vous pourriez m'aider… heu madame! Vous m'entendez? " demanda Hermione en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard et Miss Teigne. La jeune dame au tableau ne répondit pas et continua de chanter, Hermione réessaya plusieurs fois, sans succès.

Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle descendit les escaliers doucement, et sortit à l'extérieur puis courut vers le grand saule pleureur juste devant le lac où l'attendaient Ron et Harry. Ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis leur deuxième année de se retrouver sous ce saule le soir de la rentrée, afin de parler de leur été tranquillement.

" Ah les filles! Toujours en retard! Je parie qu'elle est en train de se pomponner! " s'impatientait Ron qui n'avait pas vu arriver Hermione juste derrière lui.

" Heu, Ron… Je crois que tu as tort parce que –

" Mais non Harry, écoute, je suis prêt a parier qu'elle est en train de se maquiller ou un truc du genre! Hermione n'a pas besoin de ça pour être belle! Les filles! Ah les filles! Écoute Harry , j'arrive à comprendre comment gagner aux échecs des 547 façons différentes, mais les filles… j'y comprend rien! "

" Ronald Weasley et son incompréhension des femmes! Tu devrais écrire un livre! " S'exclama Hermione qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Les oreille du roux devinrent cramoisies et il lui fit un petit sourire. La jeune femme s'assit en face des deux garçons.

" Alors comment va ta vie de nouvelle préfète-en-chef ? " Demanda Harry.

" Pas très bien en fait, les dortoirs on été assignés et je suis avec Malefoy! Je vais devoir le supporter pendant toute cette année! "

" QUUOOIII? Mais c'est humainement horrible de faire ça à quelqu'un! Tu pourrais essayer de demander à McGonagall pour changer de dortoir! " S'exclama le roux.

" J'ai déjà essayer mais la situation est irrévocable…Soupira Hermione.

" J'espère qu'il ne te créera pas d'ennuis. dit Harry le regard compatissant Hey! Mais tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment tu t'est fait ta blessure dans le train..? Demanda Harry inquiet.

" Oh, j'ai été blessée pendant la secousse, c'est tout " Mentit le blessée en se tenant le ventre. La chute du canapé lui avait fait drôlement mal. " Mais bon! Changeons de sujet, comment ont été tes vacances Harry? "

" Comme d'habitude, les Dursley et leurs grande sympathie… "

" Et toi Ron! "

Le rouquin fixait le lac l'air détendu, la tête appuyée sur le tronc de l'arbre.

" HEUM HEUM! Toi Ron qu'est ce que qu'il c'est passé durant tes vacances? "

" heu… rien de spécial….tu sais je suis surtout resté au Terrier avec la famille, enfin tu comprend… "

" Bien –sûr! On s'y plaît tellement au Terrier, j'aimerait avoir une maison aussi chaleureuse que la tienne! "

" Oui j'ai de la chance… AIE! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? " S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

" Heu rien du tout, je me suis cogné le pied contre une racine c'est tout…AIE, ah tient une autre racine, je crois que je ferais bien de regagné le dortoir je suis très fatigué. "

" Tu veut que je vienne avec toi? " Demanda Harry.

" Non, j'ai besoin de me reposer, sa va aller " bredouilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

" je croit que je vais y aller moi aussi, je doit me lever tôt demain, rôle de préfet-en-chef oblige, pour distribuer les horaire de cours. "

" Déjà? Mais tu viens juste d'arriver! "

" Je sais, je suis désolée, on se verra au petit déjeuner demain ok? " Elle lui embrassa la joue puis s'éloigna vers le château.

Elle marcha tranquillement puis s'arrêta net, elle entendit une voix, celle de Ron, elle se retourna et se dirigeât vers un arbre a proximité, d'où venait la voix.

" Pourquoi tu ne leur a rien dit Ronald! Tu as honte de moi! Tu sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cet été et tu ne pourras plus le nier longtemps! "

" Tina essaie de comprendre, je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer ça! Et je te signale que nous ne sortons plus ensemble! "

" Ah ça oui je le sais! Tu n'a pas arrêter de me le répéter! Mais un jour où l'autre, tu seras bien forcé de leur raconter! "

Hermione s'approcha, elle pu distinguer la silhouette de Ron, Mais ne vit personne avec lui, il parlait dans le vide, il ne se tenait aucune jeune femme devant lui. D'où la voix pouvait–elle bien provenir?

" Ron à qui parles-tu? " demanda Hermione, en s'approchant de Ron.

" Heu…personne! AIE!…. a tient une racine…je crois que je vais regagner mon dortoir…tu vois parce que, je suis très fatigué, comme je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure… " balbutia Ron.

" Ronald Weasley! Reste ici! Tu ne partira pas avant de m'avoir dit ce que tu faisais ici et à qui tu parlais! " Déclara Hermione en se plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

" Vas-y, dit lui ! " S'exclama une voix féminine derrière lui.

" Qui est là ? " Demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas d'où la voix pouvait provenir. " Montre toi! "

" Écoute Herm, je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, et toi Tina, arrête de me créer des ennuis! " Dit Ron, à ce qui semblait être le buisson, tout en emmenant Hermione plus loin.

" Écoute, j'aimerais que tu oublies ce que tu as vu et surtout, promet moi que tu n'en parlera pas à Harry! Promet le moi! " S'exclama Ron d'un air nerveux.

" Oublier ce que j'ai vu! Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai vu? Toi qui parlais à un buisson! Voyons Ron ce n'est pas sérieux ton truc! "

" Jure le ! "

" D'accord, d'accord! Je le jure! Heureux? "

" Comme tu ne peux pas savoir! " S'exclama le roux.

" Tu ferais bien de regagner ton dortoir avant que Harry arrive, si il trouve ton lit vide il risque de se poser des questions! "

" D'accord, Bonne nuit Hermione! "

" Bonne nuit Ron! " Elle lui embrassa la joue puis regagna son dortoir en vitesse sans se faire voir par Rusard.

La Gryffondor entra dans sa chambre et referma sa porte derrière elle, puis s'écroula à genou par terre, sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal.

" On dirait bien que Darimes ne t'a pas sauver non plus "

Hermione, toujours par terre, se retourna difficilement et aperçut un tableau d'accroché sur sa porte.

" Bonsoir! " S'exclama le tableau. " Je m'appelle **_Hénésis_** ! "

Puis le visage d'Hermione apparût dans le tableau.

" Mais qu'est-ce que… " Prononça difficilement Hermione.

* * *

_Note de l'auteure_

_Qui est Tina?_

_Qui sont Darimes et Hénésis?_

_Je sais que vous aller vouloir me tuer pour avoir terminé ce chapitre de cette façon, mais si vous voulez la suite et des réponses à ces questions, envoyer moi des reviews !_

_Eyes-of-reality._


	6. Tina

Chapitre 5 :

" On dirait bien que Darimes ne t'a pas sauvée non plus "

Hermione, toujours par terre, se retourna difficilement et aperçut un tableau d'accroché sur sa porte.

" Bonsoir! " S'exclama le tableau. " Je m'appelle **_Hénésis_** ! "

Puis le visage d'Hermione apparût dans le tableau.

" Mais qu'est-ce que… " Prononça difficilement Hermione.

" Tu en fait une tête! La mienne en plus! "

" Qui êtes-vous! Et comment êtes-vous arrivée là? " s'exclama Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever.

" Mais tu es sourde ou quoi! Je viens de te le dire, je me nomme Hénésis. Et comment je me suis rendue ici, et bien, disons que quelqu'un ma aidée. "

Hermione se releva et s'assit sur son lit.

Elle releva son T-shirt et observa que le pansement était rouge de sang. Depuis que Harry lui avait mit, elle ne l'avait pas changé.

" Oh, c'est dommage d'avoir à te faire subir ça à toi aussi, Darimes n'a pas tenu sa parole et il ne la tiendra jamais. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? "

" Tu comprendras, mais pas maintenant, il est trop tôt encore! Tu verras "

" Voir quoi? " S'écria Hermione à la vue de son sosie qui disparaissait du tableau.

Elle resta assise à fixer le tableau quelques minutes puis à la vue de la dame qui n'apparaissait toujours pas, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour changer son pansement. La blessure était encore assez profonde, heureusement elle n'avait touchée aucune côte. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit en sous-vêtements dans son lit.

Le lendemain son réveil- magique sonna à 7h30.

" Grrr…foutureveiljenaimarrejaipresquepasdormitdelanuitetcestupidemachinvientmereveiller.. "

" Tiens Granger, on dirait que tu n'est pas très matinale! "

" Hein ? Qui est là.. je veux dormir! " Marmonna Hermione en soulevant les draps. " PUTAIN MALEFOY! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS FOUTRE DANS MA CHAMBRE! "

" On dirait que tu es réveillée à présent " Souri le blond. En effet le jeune homme était adossé au mur, les bras croisés en tenant une pile de feuilles. " Je ne fais que mon devoir de préfet-en-chef, et m'assure que tu fait le tient… Dumbledore est venu nous porter ces horaires à distribuer aux élèves, alors magne-toi et sors de ce lit!

" J'en ai pas envie! "

" T'as pas le choix. Tu es préfète en chef donc assume! Si tu veut que notre entente reste, respecte la au moins! "

" D'accord, d'accord… heu, tu veux bien te tourner ? "

" Tu sais des nanas c'est pas la première fois que j'en vois! Et puis – "

" Tourne toi! "

" Bon d'accord…ce que tu peux être vieux jeux Granger "

La Gryffondor se leva puis se changea et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui mènent au Hall, puis tout à coup Drago s'arrêta. Il prit une des piles qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure et la donna à Hermione.

" Tient occupe-toi de distribuer ceux-là, moi je m'occupe du reste, il ne faudrait pas que l'on me voit traîner avec toi, déjà que l'on doit partager notre dortoir ensemble… ça suffit amplement. " Il planta là Hermione pour entrer dans la grande salle et rejoindre les Serpentard, tout en commençant à distribuer les horaires aux élèves.

Ceci laissa Hermione indifférente, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et se mit à distribuer les horaire de cours. Certains étaient heureux, d'autres pleuraient de désespoir de devoir commencer l'année en potions….

Heureusement Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient l'année en Métamorphose ensuite Divination puis potions et pour finir Histoire de la magie. Le trio se rendit au cours de McGonagall. Malheureusement ils étaient avec les Serpentards (la grande surprise! Lol) qui étaient tous rassemblés autour de la même table et qui semblaient avoir une discussion passionnante.

"À ce qu'il paraît les autres préfets-en-chefs sont toutes des nanas… donc tu partages ton dortoir avec l'une d'elles… petit veinard! " S'écria Thomas Jackson à l'intention de Drago.

" Alors qui est l'heureuse élue? " S'exclamèrent les autres Serpentards. Ce qui fit rigoler Drago, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

" Non, il n'est pas dans mes plans de l'attirer dans mon lit… " Déclara –il d'un air sincère. (surprenant non!) Hermione qui avait tout entendu de la conversation se sentit soulagée, à ce qu'il paraît, il serait prêt à pratiquement tout pour se taper la fille qu'il désire. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une ''sang-de-bourbe'' comme il le disait, il aurait quand même pu essayer de jouer de ses charmes sur Hermione pour l'attirer vers lui pour pouvoir la détruire plus facilement. ''Garde tes amis proche et tes ennemis encore plus proche'' avait-elle entendu dans un film moldu. (Cruel intention, si cela intéresse quelqu'un…)

" Alors, qui est-elle ? " Renchérit Thomas de plus belle.

" Moi "

Drago leva les yeux, et les posa sur Hermione qui venait de s'approcher de la table des Serpentards. " Mais si tu veux j'échange de place avec toi Thomas, on sait jamais, peut-être que Malefoy changera d'idée pour attirer son colocataire dans son lit… qui sait! " S'exclama Hermione, suivit par les rires de ses camarades de Gryffondor. A ce moment McGonagall fit son entrée dans la classe.

" Du calme! Tout le monde à sa place! Et sans un mot! " Les élèves obéirent et le cours commença.

Comme à l'habitude les Serpentards se tenaient calmes, car ils savaient bien que leur professeur de métamorphose n'allait pas les chouchouter comme Rogue. Le reste de la journée se passa assez calmement. Au souper tout se passa normalement, Harry avait le regard vide, Ron mangeait tout ce qui se qui avait le malheur de se trouver devant lui et Hermione mangeait tranquillement. Tout à coup Ron se leva brusquement.

" Où tu vas Ron? " Demanda Harry qui semblait venir de se réveiller.

" Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un travail hyper long à faire pour le cours de potions et qu'il faut que je le remette demain, alors je ferais bien de m'y mettre tout de suite " lança–t-il avant de quitter la grande salle sans un bruit.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés elle se leva à son tour et partit en sa direction. Harry qui regardait de loin Cho, ne se rendit pas compte de l'absence de son amie.

Hermione marcha dans les couloirs vides d'étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la même voix que la nuit dernière, elle avança plus vite et aperçu Ron qui parlait à… un mur!

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout! "pensa–t-elle.

" Écoute Tina, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes caprices! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai placé le tableau dans les appartement d'Hermione et j'ai manqué de me faire prendre par cette fouine de Malefoy! Maintenant que j'ai accomplit ma promesse tu peut arrêter de me suivre. Tu ne devrais pas être là et tu le sais très bien! Et en plus tu continue de me hanter! S'il te plaît va-t'en! Tu sais que ce n'est plus ta place… "

" C'était donc Ron qui avait placé ce fichu tableau dans ma chambre! Mais pourquoi? "Pensa Hermione.

" Où est passé le Ronald que j'ai connu cet été! Où est celui que j'ai tant aimé et que j'aime tant? " murmura une voix féminine près de Ron, juste avant d'éclater en un sanglots.

" Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine tu le sais Tina, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est plus ta place ici… " murmura le jeune homme avant d'entourer le vide de ses bras.

Hermione s'approcha doucement.

" Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda–t-elle les sourcils froncés.

" Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix que de t'expliquer, alors, heu, Hermione je te présente Tina. "

" Ron, tu me prend pour une idiote ou quoi? Il n'y a personne, a moins que cette fille ne porte une cape d'invisibilité, il n'y a personne. " Mentit Hermione qui préférait ne pas avouer à son ami qu'elle épiait la conversation.

" Non écoute, Tina c'est un fantôme. " Il relâcha son étreinte.

" Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici? Les mort ne regagnent que le monde des vivants seulement à quelques exceptions !

" En fait, tout çaa est de la faute de ce Monsieur ci présent! " S'exclama la voix féminine, "Pour faire court, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui cet été et nous sortions ensemble, mais ça je crois qu'il a oublié de te le préciser" s'exclama–t-elle. " Ensuite il m'a quittée comme ça , du jour au lendemain! Tu imagines! Plus tard dans la soirée j'ai eu un accident de voiture et je suis décédée. J'ai été envoyée au Nuage des Inachevés par erreur. Quelle mauvaise administration! Mais pour en revenir a mon séjour la haut, j'ai rencontré un autre envoyé de la terre et j'ai fait un marché avec lui pour me retrouver ici. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais fait une promesse à Ron de toujours être là près de lui et de l'aimer pour toujours. Il a dit que de m'aider à réaliser ma promesse l'aiderait à réparer celle qu'il n'a pas tenu, il a donc accepté et je suis ici, comme tu peux voir, enfin façon de parler. "

Hermione était bouche bée, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle histoire. Ron lui, semblait gêné par la situation. Heureusement pour lui ils entendirent des élèves s'approcher et puisqu'il ne tenait pas à être pris à parler à un fantôme par d'autres gens, il en profita pour dire au revoir à Hermione et traîna Tina plus loin.

" C'est une bonne amie à toi cette fille non? " demanda Tina à Ron qui semblait surpris par la question.

" Oui, c'est une fille tellement… Aie! Tina! J'allais dire gentille! C'est une gentille fille, on est amis depuis 7 ans elle moi et Harry. " Puis il arriva a la hauteur du tableau à la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe. Il s'enferma dans son dortoir le reste de la soirée, à réfléchir à si il avait bien fait de tout raconter à Hermione, car il était encore tôt, un peu trop tôt comme lui avait dit Tina.

De son coté Hermione, marchait vers son dortoir. Était-il possible d'aimer au point de errer sur terre pour le restant de ses jours? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais une chose était sûre, cette année serait spéciale. D'abord cette attaque dans le train par Malefoy, puis cette vision étrange, ce fichu tableau et cette dame qui lui ressemblai tellement! Et pour finir un fantôme nommé Tina qui est éperdument amoureuse de Ron… " Et dire que nous somme seulement le premier jour d'école! " Pensa Hermione en soupirant.

La Gryffondor prononça ;Darimes devant le tableau à la femme chantante, puis il tourna et elle regagna son dortoir. Elle s'étendit sur le sofa et ferma les yeux pour relaxer quelques minutes.

"Tu sais, la nuit est jeune Granger… " Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Drago était accroupit près d'elle et avait la tête penchée vers son oreille, il se recula doucement puis lui fit un sourire ensorceleur.

" À quoi tu joues Malefoy? Tu vois pas que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, je suis même trop fatiguée pour t'insulter donc tu me feras le plaisir de me laisser tranquille "

" Granger, Granger, Granger, tu devrais moins parler, et plus te montrer… " Déclara Drago sur le même ton, en tentant de relever le t-shirt de la Gryffondor. Hermione le stoppa net et le repoussa.

" Je ne te savais pas autant en manque, mais tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne, va donc te mettre une petite Serdaigle "

" Pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs alors que j'ai une magnifique colocataire… "

" Il me semblait qu'il n'était pas dans tes plans de m'attirer dans ton lit, Malefoy "

" Tu as parfaitement raison! Je ne t'attirerai pas dans mon lit, mais sur le sofa par contre… "

Hermione se releva, dégoûtée pas les propos du blond et s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Tout à coup il lui agrippa le bras et la retourna violemment vers lui.

" Pourquoi partir si tôt Granger, la soirée ne fait que commencer "

Hermione se mit à courir vers sa chambre précédée par Drago. Elle referma la porte sur son nez, d'après le –POC- sonore qui retentit. Hermione jeta un sort pour barrer la porte. Elle entendit Drago murmurer, le visage collé à sa porte " Aller Granger, viens jouer…viens jouer… " Malefoy n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, normalement il aurait du jeter un " alohomora " et serait entré sans problème. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Drago passa quelques minutes à chuchoter près de la porte d'Hermione, puis regagna sa chambre quelques instants plus tard.

La jolie brune, ramassa le tableau qui étai tombé lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte au nez de Malefoy. Alors qu'elle allait pour le replacer, le tableau disparut puis réapparut à son endroit initial, bien ancré dans la porte. La jeune fille s'en approcha et observa le décor, sans la femme de la dernière fois. Il se trouvait une statue en arrière-fond. La même que celle du tableau à la femme chantante. Hermione hésita puis;

" Hénésis, Hénésis vous êtes l'à? "

" Il était temps… " Répondit le sosie d'Hermione dans le tableau.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_

_Je vois des cœurs comblés d'en avoir appris plus dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas tout…_

_Qui sont Hénésis et Darimes?_

_Pourquoi Tina a-t-elle demander à Ron de placer le tableau dans la chambre de Hermione?_

_Pourquoi Drago a-t-il agit ainsi?_

_AHAHA! Ce que je suis cruelle envers vous cher lecteurs! ( Et j'y prend un malin plaisir, je dois l'avouer… ;) _

_Prochain chapitre, nouvelles intrigues, nouvelles réponses! N'oubliez pas, des reviews si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire sinon sa ne me sert à rien de la continuer!_

_Un gros Merci pour mes reviews!_

_Eye-of-reality_


	7. Note de l'autheur

Note de l'autheur :

Gomen nasai --! ( Pardon!) J'ai délaisser cet fic pendant un bon bout de temps. Il faut dire que le temps et l'envie m'ont manqués, mais j'ai l'intention de me ratrapper. Promis prochain chapitre cette semaine!

Eyes-of-reality


End file.
